


No Secrets Between Us:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e19 Aohe Mea Make I Ka Hewa; Make No I Ka Mihi Ole, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam was sad about Jessie, What does Steve tell him?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	No Secrets Between Us:

*Summary: Adam was sad about Jessie, What does Steve tell him?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Adam Noshimuri didn’t have anything more to say, as Officer Tani Rey was taking him home to Steve, she thought the former seal could cheer him up, & make him feel better about Jessie Nomura’s death.

 

“Talk to Steve, He would understand, Maybe, He can help you feel better in the process”, The Former Business Executive kissed her on the cheek, & said, “Thanks, Tani”. She drove him home, & kept an eye on him in between.

 

They got to the McGarrett/Noshimuri Household, & He tiredly got out of the car, & he went inside, & saw that Steve was home, & he went to him, & felt safe, & comfortable in his arms. “Oh, Baby, Tani told me what happened, You should know that there are no secrets between us”, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other.

 

“I felt like I failed her”, Adam said emotionally, & had tears running down his face, Steve said, as he gripped Adam tighter, & brought him closer to him, “You didn’t fail her, You did everything possible to help her”, He soothed him by peppering kisses to the side of his head.

 

The Five-O Commander vowed right then, & there to protect him from further heartache. He is gonna make sure that they are gonna have a beautiful future together, or he is gonna die trying.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
